Nikola Šubić Zrinski
Nikola Šubić Zrinski (1508 - 1566) (pronounced "Nikola Shubich Zrinski") was a Croatian warrior who fought against Turkish invaders. He was successful in many battles which earned him a high army position and great respect among people. He is best known for stopping Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent's invasion on Vienna. Suleiman held a siege of Szigetvár. During the battle of Szigetvár Nikola and his army were killed, but they dealt great damage on Suleiman's troops. Biography Nikola Subic Zrinski was born in 1508 in Zrin Castle. He started training as a soldier very early and gained a lot of combat skill. He stood out as a soldier during defense of Vienna in 1529. For this emperor Karlo V rewarded him with a horse and gold. Nikola saved Pest in 1542. At that time Pest was under Turkish rule. The battle started when Christian army attacked Turkish army, however Turks fared well and almost defeated Christians. Before battle has ended Nikola arrived with 400 soldiers and saved the city. He was celebrated by citizens who often said that "God himself send him". Due to his heroic success, king Ferdinand I put him on a position of ban. Some time later, Nikola had to abandon Zrin Castle because it was old and impractical for defense. King Ferdinand, who didn't have enough money to financially support his army, gave him city of Chakovec. Former Ban, Petar Keglevic, illegally owned Chakovec. Nikola and his troops were encamped in front of the city for a few months until Petar Keglevic attempeted to escape his castle. He was captured and Nikola became Chakovec's new owner. In 1566 Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent gathered over 100 000 soldiers with goal of conquer Vienna. In 5th August Suleiman started a siege of Szigetvár. Turks attacked Szigetvár multiple times but were repelled by Nikola and his forces. Vizier Sokollu sent letter attached to an arrow to Zrinski in which he stated that they will let him rule entire Croatia if he surrenders. Later, Suleiman send him a proof that he captured his son Juraj and that he must hand over the city if he wants to see him alive. Nikola and the rest of defenders refused to hand over the city. Suleiman died in 4th September, but vizier Sokollu kept his death a secret to prevent his army from losing discipline and moral. The siege ended on 8 September 1566 when Nikola and his troops performed their final attack on Turkish army during which he as well the remaining soldiers were killed. Despite Turks defeated Nikola's army, they lost over 30 000 men and had to cancel their invasion on Vienna. Opera inspired by the battle of Siget, Ivan Zajc composed opera "Nikola Subic Zrinski". The plot follows the siege of Siget. Gallery Sources * Wikipedia (hr) * Wikipedia (en) * Biografija.com * Youtube - Hrvatski Velikani - Croatian documentary Category:List Category:War Heroes Category:Officials Category:Brave Heroes Category:Resistance Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes who grew up Rich Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes Who Saved a Nation Category:Child Saver Category:Christians Category:Cruel ending Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Fathers Category:Freedom fighters Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Leader Category:Life Saver Category:Male Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Military Heroes Category:Murder Victims Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protector of the Innocent Category:Politicians Category:Sacrificial heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Warrior